My Babe
by Kit2000
Summary: A fic about Heero and Relena's tangled relationship. It is based on the song 'Babe' by Take That. Enjoy!


It was a rainy day

Babe

A/N Hello everyone. This is Kit2000 and my very first fanfic in English. I wrote this fic because of one song. We all know this old song "Babe" by Take That. Oh yeah, I named this fic after the song's name ) I had this idea for a long time but I couldn't find the right characters for the story. And then I watched Gundam Wing. And it hit me. Why not trying writing on Relena/Heero. Their strange relationship is so complicated and tangled that, to my mind, they are the best for this idea. I will be very grateful for your reading. And one thing I want to ask you guys. I know that I have mistakes especially with tenses. So if you could help me to find them I will very grateful for your help. So please, land me your helping hands to improve this fic. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

The characters are not mine as well as Gundam Wing, so please, don't sue me.

And now read and enjoy.

Babe

It was a rainy day. I came to this town again. What is the reason? I can't answer this question even now. I don't belong here for sure, I can feel it. But still… something's calling me to come back. The only address I remember is yours so I came to your door to see you again. I know I was a real fool back then and I'm the one now. I haven't kept in touch with you for almost 4 long years.

I wonder what you would say when you see me standing at your door. Probably, you'd ask where I have been all this time. And I won't be able to give a direct answer. You are you and I'm still me. I've been thinking about our strange relationship for all this time. I'm sure that you'd like to know what happened to me that I left this town without even saying good bye. But the most irritating thing here is that I can't answer this question myself. You were so kind to me all the time while I have always tried to hurt and harm you. It's ridiculous, isn't it? I've always dreamed of a perfect world without force, violence, war and selfish people but…how did it turn out that the only person who is selfish here is me? I've never wanted to think of what other people want, what and how they feel. All I was doing was listening and following to what I was ordered to do and tried to do it perfectly.

And then it was you…the girl who've changed my life without even knowing it. You were you all the time. You were never afraid of calling things their names. You saw a human's heart in my body that reminds of a robot who doesn't feel any pain and feelings: neither inside, nor outside. What kind of person are you? I can never tell. You're like a closed book for me that I will never be able to read. And still you were offering me to read it. And I have never wanted to do that. Never until now. You'd ask why all of sudden, and again…I don't know the answer. I really can't understand myself. I keep on asking this question thousand times a day and still can't find the reason why.

Maybe the very reason is you? My head starts to hurt when I try to find all the answers. I remember that I made a promise to myself back then. I decided to never meet you again. But look at me now. All I could do was to stay away from you and keep that 4 years' distance between us. It's so pathetic.

And now I'm standing at your door not willing to stop this unusual feeling from rising in my chest. Finally, I managed to knock on your door. To my surprise the person who stood at the doorway was an old man instead of you. I can't remember what I asked but he told me that you'd moved on. I turned to leave and heard his voice. He said that you'd left your phone number so if I had any questions I could better ask you and not him. And now I was standing outside under the rain and a small sheet of paper was lying in my palm. I sat on the bench and looked at the numbers carefully. Somehow, I had tangled feelings in me. On the one hand I wanted to call you and hear you so badly, and on the other hand…I just couldn't.

I looked at the gray sky. The cold drops of waters were running down my exhausted face. I can't tell how my hand took a cell phone from my pocket but without any thoughts I dialed your number…not sure to put the phone or speak. I waited for several seconds and right before I wanted to push the disconnect bottom I heard a voice I once knew. All my body tensed. This voice answered in a sweet tone. It said "hello". I was silent. I could hear your breathing and I'm sure you heard mine as well. You said "hello" again than paused before I began to speak.

"Hey",--was all I managed to say. You didn't drop a word and still neither put the phone down. I was relieved. After some moments your voice reached my mind when you called my name.

"Is that really you?" It was so quite. But mine was no better. "Yeah. Look, I won't take you much time. Just tell me, can we meet? If so, give me a town, your address and I'll be straight down. I…"

You held your voice well, but there were tears I could tell. I feel I need so much to tell you like I never wanted before. I put down everything that you told me. Now, I had nothing forgotten in this town. I hurried to the railway station to catch a train that would bring me to your side. Thankfully, I managed to do it in time and now I was walking down your road. That strange feeling was rising inside again and I couldn't stop it from doing so.

As I stood at your door you answered in a sweet voice. All you've said was "hello" and than was uncomfortable pause before I began to speak.

"Babe, I'm here again. Where have you been?" You laughed a little. Of course, you had all rights to ask me the same question. It was me who left you and everyone behind. But you never asked it…I could imagine hundreds of your reactions to my actions: you could shout at me, call me different names, cry, hate me with all your heart, beat me to death, ignore me or just send me to the outer space only not to see me again. I couldn't stand your gaze and looked down on the ground trying to find something interesting there to entertain myself. But none of those reactions fallowed. I could never think that you would do **this**.

To my surprise, I found myself wrapped in your arms. Your fragile figure was pressing to my muscular body. You laid your head on my shoulder and I could feel a warm breathing at my neck. "I missed you",--you whispered right in my ear. I couldn't think but to embrace you in return. This feeling was so familiar and it felt so good and right. I breathed in your special aroma. A little smile touched my lips. I opened my eyes; I don't remember closing them though.

It made me very surprised when I saw a little face in the corridor behind you. A little boy stood there and was watching us. You turned to face him and smiled gently. As I looked again I saw his face was shining. He smiled happily at me and you. And than it hit me: he had my smile, my eyes and the same chestnut hair as mine. How could it be possible?

You looked at my widened eyes and squeezed my hand a little. "Heero. Let me introduce you to your son",--you said and held your other free hand to a boy. "Kazu, sweetheart, come here. I want you to meet your father".

The boy approached you happily and you took him in your arms. "Are you my daddy?"—he asked, looking at me shyly. I swallowed hard. I blinked several times and turned my gaze to you looking for support.

"I…",--finally, I managed to say.

"Dear, of course it's your daddy. Don't you remember his photography on the table in our room?"—You told him cheerfully. I didn't stop looking at them. They were so close to me and yet so distant. I felt that my life was a real mess till this moment. And now I felt guilt.

"I didn't know. I…" You tried to stop my speech but I didn't care. I needed to tell you this. "Look, I really didn't know. I'm very guilty for what I have done. That's why I beg you a pardon. I know it's too late for me to tell this but…if you still have feelings for me like I have my love for you, I ask you…please take me back. I won't run away again. I will never do. I promise. I was afraid of the responsibility back than. But now I'm not. Just give me one more chance to correct the mistakes that I've done already".

I had finally said this. I didn't know what you would say or do. You just looked at your son and asked him with a smile. "Dear, do you want daddy to live with us?" Maybe it was the best decision for now: to ask the child this question. He was the best judge for his father. Child's eyes looked at me. I was at the edge of loosing conscious. And then he smiled at me and held his hands towards me asking to take him. You came to me closer so that we could hold him together. I automatically embraced both of you. "Thank you, Relena" I whispered closing my eyes. "It's our son who you should be thanking". And for the first time in my life I gave a kiss on the head to a small child who was my own son.

The end.

A/N thanks for your time that you've spent reading this fic. I appreciate all the readers. If you can, please leave a review and I'll be very glad.


End file.
